User talk:AliasKit/Archive4
:o o: I like it! It'll be pretty interesting to rp about, and Vladimir will have a hard time telling her the truth or not. It'll be an excellent topic for both of them to develop on, so I agree! :D Can't wait to see what comes of this! :D 02:32, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re Indeed. u.u And all right, I'm fine with that. :) 04:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Omg omg I'm so sorry, god. I just thought that you weren't interested, after the other comments to didn't reply to, like on Chuluun's page. I've been extremely paranoid lately, so sorry. I'll restore it. ;-; RE: It's okay ^^ claim hiiiiiiiiiiiii are you busy? v.v awe okies. (i was just wondering since i wanted you to take a look over my claim) Sorry if i bothered you. >.<" tis fine. will wait for somebody to look at it lol (broken will once she gets on :P) wondering if youd look at meh claim :D BlueTWolf101 (talk) 05:25, January 17, 2014 (UTC) quest question hey alias! can a spirit or nymph go on a quest??? O.o so im guessing animal nymphs won't have a problem then? XD final question and that is it. :P The thing with crossbows Hey, how’s vacation? Thanks for the congrats and all and sorry for the late reply >.< but the thing is, I’ve seen my uncle fire a crossbow once (he’s obsessed with hunting birds from his pond XD) and watched one time in Discovery Channel ‘bout crossbows and both told me the same. Crossbows can’t be fired quickly. You’d have to lock the loaded arrow before you shoot. According to some book I’ve read somewhere, it’s heavy and tedious to the muscles if you lift it. It requires upper body muscular strength, so there’d be an exception if the demigod had special training on the gym. You can’t put it on a downward point too since it has a tendency to backfire hard on the face if the lock was unsecured. They also have ‘kicks’ like when you use guns, like when you fire, physics would make you jump backwards at the force released by the weapon. It’s a good long ranged weapon (better than bows since it requires less accuracy and aim) but not a heat-of-the-battle weapon. Sorry for babbling too much XP but to make it sure, I’ll ask Bach if crossbows can be considered as main weapons =) 3000+ Edits 'Elo! Congrats, Liazzy, for reaching up to 3000+ edits! xD Btw, have you already receive the Bronze and Silver Soul badges?? Also, how do you think I pronounce the nickname I gave for you (Liaz)? xP Here ya go! and I pronounce it as Lah-yas! hahahaha joke, yup, I do pronounce it as that. =) gtg Fixed Hey Ali, I fixed the badge. RP Hey Alias I was just wondering if we could rp again tell me where to post on one of your charries. :D Mass Was Here... See ya! 11:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC) RP hey alias since you are going to be inactive after break could we rp before break is over? ^-^ okays! (and i can wait :P) by the way, I commented on Christopher Winchester's page. ^^ okay! ^^ Re:Explanation Well, "Officially Inactive" means you're so busy with life you won't be able to make an edit for more than 2 weeks. This could mean you could go a month without editing. When you're officially inactive, you are given a maximum of 6 months to make edits. If you go beyond that, your characters will be marked as "User Left". If you're part of the admin team (which you are), you're given a month to complete you're required number of dept edits, rather than just two weeks. Hope that helps :) Hmm Well, normally I'd consider going inactive for precautionary measure but since you're going to edit during the weekends, I'd go with semi-active. Re: We'll go through an experimental stage. I'll give you about one and a half weeks time. If you can't make an edit in that time, we'll switch you over to the inactive section. That sound good to you? :) No prob. Re:Hey:) You want to rp with me to end it o.o gosh ok xD who/where? Re: ok i'll go comment xD :( baiiii Hep! Hey. I'm really annoyed now because I think that someone took my name out from he dolphin thingy in anymal nymphs. is that even possible?? I put it as WIP. :( Justiee. 02:17, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh and I wanted to give you this! > I just wanted permission to tell the girl off confront the girl about it. ain nothan but a chicken wanngg. You're coolily awesome [ if coolily is evene a word. ]. ^.^ :D Justiee. 20:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, since my claim wasn't really progessing I just decide to make some nymphs. I saw dolphin nymphs were open so, I put my name in. I went on Vacation [ no wifi ] came back and continued to work on my sandbox, and I go to the Animal Nymphs page cuz i got an update at the time I was on vacation, so i check on it, nothing big just I guess new coding stuff. I check on my nymphs and to save time i do CTRL+F and type in Jay, and only two names pop up but I had three nymphs, so I check on them and see that someone stole my spot on Dolphin Nymphs. ._. And TBH, i'm really confused tho, i could be wrong because one was put up for adoption when i put my name there. :/ Justiee. 01:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Good luck with your studies. :D Hopefully I'll see you again when I come back. Mass Was Here... See ya! 02:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Replied Hey Alias! I just wanted to let you know I replied on Park, Sam, Christoff and Chuulun's pages. I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Re: Gasps Yep don't worry, Kit :) I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 nah, Haha, nahh. I just got really confused cause u commented but i couldn't reply back. its all good. Justiee. 02:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Christoff x Skye Friendship heyyy mummy! ^-^ I was wondering if Christoff and Skye can be freinds? (like really close friends?) ^-^ Get back to me when you can! yay! :D and yush i know rite? xD i love my new sig toos. >.< dem feels If you have time.. Can you check this out and comment on it?? Please??http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Alyssa_Mangdon Thanks for looking at this, Nikkisuzani (talk) 02:09, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'll need to know the date she signed up and how long she was gone before I can say anything... Re: Then when was the spot taken? and by whom? Re: When did the user come back? .-. Re: Alright :) Just tell me the situation in detail then I'll consult with Bach for the matter. I'll either IM you some 4 hours later? If you're on chat, I'll go there but I'll most likely IM RE: Omg yay! I'll post back liek right now c: Welll, I got back on the 4th, so probably the 4th or the 5th. Justiee. 14:23, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Nailed It Posted :D Re: I don kno! D: I though you and demi were figuring it out. Justiee. 19:06, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: I think it'd be better to check the history. Case Solved From your researching, you basically solved your own problem xD So since Jedi's spot was removed some time ago but was, luckily, placed back in by Bach, Justiee won't be able to create whatever nymph/spirit he signed up for. PS >.< So since the spot/nymph was up for adoption, it was still technically, a spot. So yeah, Justiee still won't be able to create the nymph unless he adopts the one Pandora placed for adoption. :) No prob. Thanks for getting to the bottom of this, Detective Kit xD Favor Okay so, currently, I should really be here on the wiki because I really need to get my homework finished so I was wondering if you could check a few claims for me? :( I'd really appreciate it if you could check those near the bottom of the "unclaimed" section, just the ones that haven't been re-checked by anyone from the team. Re: Thanks a bunch Kit :DDD *huggles* I'll try to check some later tonight, assuming that research doesn't make me drop dead first >.< re: Ahhh, I see now. That's probably what happened.. Oh well. - le shrugs - Thanks kit. :)x. Justiee. 19:20, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Question hey mummy. i haz question. (again) so i have this character in claiming still but i still want to ask the question: So I want her to let her live in the Hephaestus cabin. but she isn't a demigod. do i need permission from the head counselor or lt counselor to let her stay in the cabin??? Re: Claim Okay! I got your message! Sorry. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to post comments. Hey, it's Lindsay, leave me a message 21:15, January 15, 2014 (UTC) hi Can u check my claim, Brett? [[User:Katniss0019|"I swear...We were infinate."]]~Perks Of Being A Wallflower" 01:01, January 16, 2014 (UTC) re:huntresses Step 1: Tell Bachie >.< Step 2: Move her to minors on your part of the user/char list Step 3: Add to her character page the current events about how/why/etc she decided to become one, and then change the 'demigods' category to 'former demigods', add the hunter category, change her powers to huntress powers Step 4: Add her name to the Artemis cabin list Step 5: POOF you have a huntress Step 6: If you want a formal rp commemerating the event, I can rp the lt, Anabel Turner, welcoming her to the hunt, but this is of course entirely optional Step 7: Let Bachie know >.< re Hard to give you ideas without knowing the roleplay plots she's been in. The one time I turned a huntress post creation was this chick Cassie, and she went through hell because of the BC for awhile, exploited, possessed, controlled, left for dead, rescued by camp, held with suspicious despite her extenuating circumstances, plus the fact that the couple of guys she'd been into up and left camp with no word and broke her heart (all of this roleplayed over the course of like 6 months), so ultimately she felt that she could do the gods and camp more good if she joined the hunt. re: Well again, every situation is different, without knowing her personality or how you've been roleplaying her and the events she's been through, there's no real black and white answer re Sure :) just let me know when you're ready well.... when i think about it, chaseXfaith would'nt have really worked out... i mean i feel like i was just doing it cuz i wanted to see if i could make it happen, you're actually pretty fun to rp with AND i wanted to have a char relationship with you cuz again you're fun to rp with. so if we could just say faith told him offscreen that'd be great :) and.. good luck with that huntress thing (still don't get the appeal...) Re: Le Question nope nobody got to me yet but i did write it on my claim just in case anybody can answer it. automatons Anyone can be in any cabin really, nymphs, automatons, satyrs, etc, but only demigods count in cabin counts, well I mean for like the main member cabin counts or w/e >.< Okay so this makes me have another question pop up in my mind, so where would they go exactly? since she is an Automaton?? like do i make a new section where it says non-demigods but have permission to stay in the cabin? (like in Artemis' cabin and hera's) and thanks for using some of your time to answer my question! ^-^ *nods* i have a question reguarding about priestess/priests (sorry to keep bothering you but it's bugging me a little) so they say something like this: "One night her mother came to her in a dream and asked her become a presitess of the Nyx cabin. She belived in here daughter and thought shed make a wonderful preistess. Sophia said yes" is that a reasonable explanation on why the character should become a priestess? >.<" *whew* okay cause the user claimed that a priestess got claimed because of that reason and used theirs to put it on hers. >.< and like i said before, thanks for answering my questions! ^-^ It was this one the user got the explanation from. *nods* okay. thanks. Template Test Testing template. If anyone sees this, don't copy unless you ask me :3. Re: re it's ok. Umm...... well.... can you check out my claim Lindsay Faville for me? THANKS!!!! "When I say I hate you when I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you when I'm glaring, you better run! 23:11, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hai I know that there are a lot of claims to be checked, but if you have any time, can you check mine please? Help! Hi! I don't know how to join a role play (like when my character is claimed) can you help? "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" 16:02, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Forum hey mummy! Can we make a forum for christoff and Skye? ^-^ yush! *^* (makes the forum) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Forum/Mummy_and_Pandy-bear_RP_times le link to forum ^^ Le Epic Quest! So, I finally (after a week of absence) put up a claim for the quest! I present, The Quest for Nike's Nikes!. Go ahead and read over all the stuff I put down, everything's there :) I hope it still sounds okay :) 07:40, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm there now :) Won't be staying for long though. Re: Technically yes since we only revoke the helper badge after about a month without any edits which we consider as "helping the wiki". Re: No prob :) Adoption ... I guess it's okay. I mean, I'm a newb, so I don't know how much help I may need >.< So, I'll leave it up to you, since I'm sure you'd know best. ^-^ I won't mind, and I can't wait to see you again! I am Hecate, the goddess of magic, the mist , and witchcraft! 02:51, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hii Hi Kit. I just wanted to say hi. :P "Because your my friend, Seaweedbrain. Any more stupid questions?"~Annabeth Chase" Re: Sorry, lol. I just get really bored sometimes. so I just decided to drop by. c: "Because your my friend, Seaweedbrain. Any more stupid questions?"~Annabeth Chase" re: LOL, seriously?? If someone did that to me i'd probably do the same thing. lmfaooo. "Because your my friend, Seaweedbrain. Any more stupid questions?"~Annabeth Chase" re: forreal! it annoys me. ._. "Because your my friend, Seaweedbrain. Any more stupid questions?"~Annabeth Chase" re: when ppl come up to you just to ask about something or if they need help. ._. Not even here, at school too. ._. "Because your my friend, Seaweedbrain. Any more stupid questions?"~Annabeth Chase" re: that's true, life is life. But. right now im struggling. >.< #thestruggle The Quest! The quest has started! Link here :) 00:08, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:RP sure. I need to make a word bubble though. give me a minute. hey I made Irma's word bubble. want to rp now? posted back. Continue? umm.. are we going to continue our RP? I just want to know.. ^^" 03:31, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: It is ok.. i just don't like being ignored so much.. Kane is already late with her replies.. I don't want for you to do the same with me.. :( 03:47, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: If you read through them thoroughly and saw no errors, just note it down then I'll claim them later. I'm kind of busy at the moment marking some chars as left :) Re: Will do :) O.O Way too OP. Have the user change the weapon else the claim won't ever be approved. Unprocessed Do you think you could check some of the unprocessed claims? My internet's dying on me because my brother's downloading stuff again. >.< 'CLAIM' Hi, could you do me a favor and check my claim? It has been 2 days since someone checked it. Thanks http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Ajax_Cross?t=20140129211658 X Alkibiades X (talk) 06:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks a bunch!! :D Chat Chatchatchatchatchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatchatchatchat.Chat.